The following specification relates to optical communications.
Opto-electrical technologies have been developed to support the transmission and reception of optical signals through optical fiber channels, including controlling signal distortion induced by optical fibers. Dispersion is a significant source of signal distortion. Controlling dispersion is becoming increasingly difficult as optical communication systems progress towards higher data rates. Conventionally, dispersion compensation includes the use of dispersion compensators located at various points along an optical signal propagation path.